1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to holders for remote control units for television sets, video recorders and similar appliances, and in particular to holders which are adapted to hold the remote control units in a suitable orientation for use without removing the units from the holders.
2. Description of Related Art
Remote control units are widely used to control television sets, video recorders and other appliances such as stereo equipment. Therefore two or more remote control units must often be on hand for an audience being entertained by these appliances. Often such remote control units are misplaced because of their relatively small size. They may become hidden within or under furniture, books, or taken from the appropriate room and not returned. In addition, when two or more people are simultaneously using the appliances, each of them should have ready access to the remote control units to change television stations or adjust the volume of the sound, for example.
Holders have been developed in the past for remote control units, but they are intended to hold the units when they are not in use and not in a position where they can be used while located in the holder. Examples of these are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,733,776 to Ward, 4,836,256 to Meliconi and in U.S. Des. Pat. No. 300,432 to Zuehsow. None of these units is adapted to hold two or more remote control units, nor to hold a remote control in a position suitable for use.
Stands which are angled upwardly have been developed in the past, such as found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,044,980 to Cummins and 4,053,047 to Andreaggi, but these stands are intended for portable electronic calculators and not for remote control units.